Flowers of Hope
by That-Cheeky-Bat
Summary: Waiting for a Dream ended with a bag of dream sand landing on Aster. With a little magic and a nightmare Aster's awake again and facing Mating Season with Jack. Word is also out about Jack's mystery man and because of this Aster considers finally stepping forward as the last of his species. Can Jack and Aster handle the attention while balancing their hectic lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, etc...

**_Note: Before you read this I highly suggest reading Waiting on a Dream! This is picking up right where that one left off._**

Well as promised here is Flowers of Hope, the continuation of Waiting on a Dream! The voting is still going for kits or not until **November 24th**, so you've got 3 days to place your votes.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jack's Big Mouth

Jack twitched nervously as he waited in the room he was given for the talk show. He bounced his knee, chewed on his thumb, switched his sitting position he didn't know how many times in the course of forty-five minutes and felt himself full of anxious butterflies. He hadn't felt this worried since he'd admitted how much he liked Aster that fateful day not three months ago. He felt his throat tighten in worry and he grabbed his phone from his suit pocket and checked it again, anxious for _somebody_ to text him with what he hoped was good news.

He _loved_ Aster. He loved every damn hair on that man's body with all of his heart. He loved Aster's emerald green eyes; both his Hareman shape _and_ especially his Pooka form. Aster was strong, even if tentative, smart, having known every creature to walk the planet thanks to _ages_ of knowledge and being able to dig them up in what felt like milliseconds from every corner of his expansive mind. He was short tempered, stubborn and prone to stupidity because of it—but it was what made him _him_. It made him unique, made him stand out, made Jack _love_ him. Jack lifted his hand and swiped away an agitated and scared tear from his cheek as it slipped over the edge of his lower eyelid. His chest clenched and he twisted the phone between his hands—knee bouncing all the more furiously as the silence rang out around him.

He couldn't live without Aster. He'd only known the Kangaroo for three frickin' months and he was head over heels in love with him—stupid decisions included. Aster had been the first being, aside from Jamie and one other fling, who had garnered all of his attention in three hundred plus years. He was the first Supernatural to ever threaten to beat him for calling him a marsupial. The first Supernatural to, baring his Hareman shape, ever act _entirely_ like himself without shame. Aster had stolen his heart the second he'd seen him in his waiter's outfit and then did it again when he'd shown his real form. Jack let out a small whimpering cry, sucking in a sharp breath and trying to calm his fraying nerves as his phone remained silent.

He couldn't live without the idiot he felt. Those few days he was angry at Aster he found it hard to resist going to him, knowing they both needed time to cool off before they faced each other again, but those days were the hardest days of Jack's life. He spent too much time before Easter looking forward to seeing Aster sitting on Tooth's couch when he got home every day, spent too much time knowing that the second he got home Aster would be on that damn couch again painting his 'googies' with a lop sided smile soon as Jack entered the living room and a _more _than welcoming embrace followed by a hearty cuddling within his warm arms.

Jack sighed. He _missed_ that so much and was beginning to have a hard time sitting by Aster's ever still form. Even his _breathing_ was light and barely noticeable…but Jack knew he had to stay by Aster's side. He _wanted_ to be Aster's Mate and _wanted_ whatever the hell Aster was going to throw at him soon as he woke up because Jack knew he could handle it—even if Aster didn't believe he could, and he planned on _proving_ this to Aster.

Jack, during this panic inducing time, came to a startling realization as well. He _wanted_ to marry the man, wanted to eventually start a family with him. He _wanted_ Aster to survive, not die in a sleep induced coma from being a klutz.

Jack laughed sadly and swiped away another agitated tear, sure that his eyes were red and puffy and he'd look horrible on the TV screen, but he didn't care right now. His boyfriend was currently in a coma so deep that it was taking both Sandy _and_ Pitch to drag him out—and they'd been tirelessly working for nearly four days. It was getting to the point where North and Tooth were talking about cancelling their wedding, both wanting Aster to be there and unable to handle the guilt of going through with it without him there. Jack had found out that North and Tooth both had had Aster in their lives for a _long _time as they sat beside him, offering comfort when they could and distracting him with a few stories and even showing Jack a few pictures. Aster had apparently been the one to bridge the gap between the reckless, boisterous North and the strong, mellowed with time, warrior princess that Tooth was. He'd been the one who had supplied North with sound advice when he needed it, an ear to listen to when needed and then Aster had supplied North with countless bouquets to give to Tooth every time North messed up and needed a way to begin an apology.

Jack shook his head in humored disbelief. Aster could handle everyone else in love, being able to analyze things from the sidelines and allow his intelligence to shine through to come to a wise decision, but failed when it came to himself. Jack laughed lightly and let out a sharp breath. But what Aster didn't know, or was too stubborn to realize quite yet, was just how much Jack loved him. Aster was too engrossed in his own head to realize just how much Jack _loved_ him. He let his thoughts cloud his sight to the point where Jack always had to be the one to initiate things. Always had to be the one to address the things Aster was too hesitant or shy to hedge—of course it helped that Jack was fairly open about these particular subjects. He was more than willing to bring them up and talk them out and believed—_hoped_—that Aster would open up to him more than he had previously when he woke up. Jack _hoped _that Aster wouldn't be so hesitant to tell him things and if it took surviving Mating Season with him to prove that then Jack would damn well make it his goal _to_ prove it.

Jack had an idea, of course, of what he was walking into. In those fleeting moments before Aster had klutzily knocked himself out Jack had seen the barest of glimpse of what he faced. He'd seen that flash of primal edge to Aster's green eyes when he had been informed of _who_ Jamie was to Jack and he had seen that glimmer of Aster's wild side. Aster's animal half, the one that he kept such a tight leash on, had peeked forth in that fleeting moment when he felt his claim was being encroached upon. It was both enthralling and absolutely startling.

But Jack wasn't fooled; he _knew_ Aster had held back _everything_ during their single night together—he could feel it in every touch, every nip and every thrust. Everything had echoed care; everything about that night had told Jack that Aster saw him as fragile. Jack _loved_ this aspect of their relationship, but during certain intimate settings Jack had noticed a small detachment between them—particularly during their first night together. He had seen Aster spending more time reeling in his primal side, only letting it filter through in one or two fleeting moments when Aster had been enthralled in the act instead of being his calculative self. However, in those fleeting moments when he was engrossed in his needs…the _look _Aster had given to Jack in those moments had been enticing. Jack shuddered with this memory, remembering how that night had been—how Aster had briefly unraveled at certain points—before Jack scoffed; realizing that he'd only had the chance to sleep with Aster _once_.

What a wet blanket that realization was. Jack hummed his distaste.

They hadn't had the chance to really _talk _to one another about bedroom antics—_in_ the privacy of either Jack's room or Aster's Warren. Mainly, Jack had no idea just what Aster _liked_ in the bedroom and the man was more tight lipped about bedroom tom-foolery than he was about Mating Season…and Jack wanted nothing more than to change that. They hadn't done _anything_ with one another, really, after their first endeavor together—which had turned into nothing more than a tentative exploration and the sating of basic needs—neither of which having the chance to really absorb what they'd done together before they had to split and go about their business for the day, neglecting to bring the matter up later.

But Jack _wanted_ to Aster to open up, but knew it was going to be likened to pulling his damn teeth.

And Jack knew exactly why Aster felt that way: because Aster felt that weight of being a different species—the last of his kind—and feared that his inherent odd tendencies might scare Jack off, even with Jack telling him countless times that he didn't mind Aster's odd tendencies. He had _seen _Aster give himself a full body tongue bath one day and found it oddly enthralling, but refused to mention it for fear of scaring _Aster _off. He neglected to tell Aster how frickin' cute he looked when he scratched his chin with his hind leg or how amazingly innocent and relaxed he looked when he slept, twitching absently as he dreamed. He couldn't count the numbers of mornings he woke up and watched Aster in his sleep, marveling at how something as simple as rest wiped the years from his features and gave him a peaceful glow. He didn't tell Aster how much he actually enjoyed it when he groomed and chinned him, how much he loved feeling his fur on his skin or the ever prevalent heat he expelled.

But most of all Jack loved how they could sit in silence and not be bothered with it. Words weren't required between them; there wasn't any pressing need to fill those moments of utter silence. Jack couldn't even count the number of times he'd felt that awkward silence sitting in with his other fleeting boyfriends, making either one of them or both parties say something they hadn't meant to mention and ruining the beauty of the relationship. Jack mused, chuckling lightly when he realized Aster was a danger to himself whenever he opened his mouth, but Jack realized she should have spoken up to Aster and _told_ him how he felt about all his little oddities that he had came to love.

Jack sighed morosely, standing when the assistant poked her head into the room and adjusting his suit jacket once more before he followed her out onto the miniature stage to which he would be interviewed. He waited for his introduction and stepped out onto the set, smiling and waving towards the crowd before he turned to the talk show host and shook his hand. He took his seat, shaking the hand of the guest who had been on before him and exchanging a few pleasantries with one of Hollywood's lesser known stars who was showing a promising career. Jack then turned towards the talk show host and tried to focus on what he was being asked.

"So how's the band?" The talk show host asked about ten minutes into their interview, the pleasantries and jokes out of the way.

Jack shrugged. "Sandy's getting ready to start his Supernatural based work soon. Pitch has his daughter—Mother Nature—visiting right now so he is taking a brief hiatus right now from recording with us, which means he'll just edit his portion in after the fact when he gets the time. North and Tooth are getting hitched soon—"

"I heard they were going to cancel the wedding?" The host asked, sounding genuine in his concern as he added, "Something about a friend of theirs being in some sort of life endangering situation?"

Jack's brows rose and he nodded. "Well I can tell you right now that it's being sorted as we speak…" Jack paused for a moment here, debating what he was going to do before he sucked in a breath and remembered that Aster had told him he trusted Jack to make decisions. How Aster had _finally _got his flower shop and how he planned on giving Pudge his two week notice before he quit waiting tables to focus on his shop—the thing he'd been yearning to run for centuries. Jack swallowed nervously; deciding that the faster he revealed that he was dating Aster the better chance Aster's flower shop would get revenue. Jack felt it was finally time to reveal that he _wasn't_ a bachelor anymore—but he'd keep _certain_ things like names to himself for the time being until he could explain things to Aster, he just hoped Aster wasn't going to kill him for letting this bit of information slip. Jack cleared his throat and turned a sad smile to the talk show host as he said, "It isn't just North and Tooth's friend, in fact it's not…he's my boyfriend, and I'm worried sick about him right now."

Gasps and squeals sounded out, the talk show host's mouth fell agape, showing the surprise before his face twisted into what was undoubtedly a realization that he'd hit the jackpot when it came to this particular interview. Jack had just revealed something that _nobody_ knew aside from his band mates and Jack couldn't help but snicker into his hand. Jack realized he'd just opened Pandora's box, of course, by admitting that—but he didn't regret it. Someone was bound to find out about them soon anyways—that and Jack still had his disguise to wear in public to help hide himself until Aster was _fully_ aware of the situation and wasn't in a sleeping coma.

"So you're saying that North and Tooth's friend is your boyfriend?" The host pressed as the audience calmed from that bit of information. Jack nodded his head, chuckling when the host leaned forward with an inquisitive look to his features. "Is it Bronn? North's wizard friend? He knows a good spell or two and is North's drinking buddy on more than one occasion."

Jack laughed. "No, Bronn's in Antarctica right now, and are you _kidding_ me? I'd never date that man; he's too gruff and obsessed with women."

The host tapped his chin and Jack could see how desperate he was in trying to figure out who the 'mystery boyfriend' is. Jack then spent the next twenty minutes ducking and dodging questions that reminded him of that game 'Guess Who'. He was more than relieved when his time was up, thanking the host and excusing himself from the stage to go deal with his emergency as well—apologizing profusely to the crowd who all whined out dejectedly. Jack shook his head when he got into the back, the smile wiping from his face as he tugged his phone from his pocket and checked to see that Tooth had sent him a text that said something that sparked a light of hope in Jack's chest.

_Sandy's got Pitch inside_.

Jack jumped from the window after grabbing up his staff that hadn't left his side since he got to the station and jumped on a gust of wind, heading home after shouting it excitedly to the wind.

zZzZz

Aster put his feet up on the hand carved coffee table, sighing and lifting his arm for the female he'd taken as his Mate and chuckling happily as he watched their kits play around on the dirt ground of their burrow. He watched them, each varying in colors due to how their fur pigmentation varied naturally, as the two boys rolled around and wrestled while his single daughter griped towards the two young bucks who were causing a ruckus with their noisy and rambunctious wrestling. He waved for his daughter to come over and tugged her into his lap when she knee-walked to him, giving her a quick squeeze and a warm smile as he set away to grooming her face—making her chuckle and whine.

"Ya spent all bloody day in the garden!" Aster told her as she tried to crawl from his lap. He gripped her, playfully turning her in his arms and setting away to grooming the back of her head just behind her ears, tasting the dirt there and remembering that she'd been literally head first into the hole she had been digging for her willow tree seed, having picked up his natural green thumb. "Ya taste like ya went and got a mud bath."

He heard his Mate call for the boys and watched as they spread and scattered soon as the word 'bath' was uttered. He finished up with his daughter, setting her on the ground and watching as she immediately hunched to all fours and darted off, tossing her head and jumping about. Aster shook his head, nabbing up one of the boys when he'd stood from the couch and setting away to giving him a bath as well while his Mate caught the other and did the same. They eventually sent the boys off and split to tuck in their kits for the night in their nest.

Aster felt his Mate give his shoulder a light rub, hearing her tell him she was going to go to bed and nodding his head, never averting his eyes from the treasures in the nest. He lifted a pawed hand and gave each of them a good scratch, sighing and wondering why his heart was clenching painfully in his chest. He _should _have been happy…but something felt off about the whole scene. He sucked in a sharp breath when the world around him stuttered suddenly and then he froze, hearing screams he'd heard once before—how he had heard those screams before he didn't know—and quickly gathering his kits in his arms before running for his Mate. He skidded to a stop, eyes going wide when he saw the shadow being in his home—his Mate's arm bloodied and laying limp on the floor of their bedroom.

Aster turned tail and sprinted forward, the world around him beginning to shift and turn as things clicked into place—memories setting in and nightmares replacing the warmth of the dream he'd been in. He glanced down to see his arms empty, trying to remember what or why he'd even been holding anything before he hit a sharp turn and bounced off the wall on all fours to avoid skidding into it—all the while knowing that dark being was chasing him.

His breathing was ragged; gasping in sharps breaths and shivering as fear skittered itself down his back as a familiar person showed up next to him. He grabbed the man's arm and led him forward, yelling for him to run and growling angrily when his Mate was slowing to a halt. He chanced a peek over his shoulder, slowing when he saw nothing chasing them and realizing Jack was right when it came to stopping in their fear laced escape. Jack leaned casually on his staff while Aster sat up on his hind legs, ears perked and swiveling to hear anything as his whiskers twitched—paws heading for weapons that weren't there since he had a feeling they weren't alone. He realized it was too quiet before something slammed into him, making him automatically tuck and roll with skills he hadn't developed before he shot to his feet and took a strong stance to face the thing in front of him.

He blinked at the thing as it held Jack's limp form by the collar of his hoodie. The being made of shadows summoned up a sword and stuck it into Jack's chest like he was a skewered pig and dropped him shortly after. Aster screamed, watching as blood welled from the wound and onto Jack's hoodie—that blue turning an ugly black color as the life seeped from his icy blue eyes. Aster lurched forward and paused when the shadow being garnered his attentions again and was surrounded by what looked like an army of other shadow beings as Aster's planet burned to the ground in the background. Aster's chest clenched as memories clicked into place and sadness set in, gasping at the sudden assault and faltering as the being shot forward with a shadowed sword edge heading right for Aster's heart—and he couldn't stop it. He screamed internally, slowly coming into consciousness in a befuddling way and letting the scream rip from his throat as his eyes snapped open.

He shot forward with a sharp inhale, shivering and panting heavily. He jumped when someone touched his forearm, his instincts ignoring that familiar touch to look for the danger in the room that wasn't there before his eyes darted to the patch of glowing sand to his left where he saw Sandy retracting sand from around him. He swallowed, noticing his throat was dry and jumping with a gasp as he felt that familiar—soothing—hand on his forearm. He turned, crying out in relief when he saw Jack next to him—healthy and fine—before he lurched forward and gripped Jack tightly as he tucked his head into the crux of Jack's chest.

He shook uncontrollably, cried in relief, and couldn't remember the last time he'd had a nightmare _that_ bad, which caused him to break down _this_ badly before. It had all been caused by a single, crippling, nightmare that focused around not only losing his entire species, but losing Jack too in the process. The entire dream had felt so happy and realistic he'd forgotten it was a dream at first before it began to feel disjointed, changing into something so dark and dismal that he had no other choice than to wake up.

The most painful part of the entire dream? Watching Jack die.

And Aster knew _exactly_ who had caused the damndable nightmare.

"Ah'm goin' ta kill that bloody shadow jockey." Aster whined out into Jack's chest, gripping his form so tightly he figured he was most likely drawing blood as his claws dug into Jack's clothes with a desperation. He let another shiver ripple out and felt tired—the exhausted kind that only a restful, _naturally_, induced sleep would give him. "Jack he killed ya!"

"Shhh…" Jack held Aster tightly digging his own digits into his fur before he gave it a light combing through and set away to soothing the tension of Aster. "It was only a dream, a nightmare to wake you up. Its fine Kangaroo, I'm still here. You're fine."

Aster nuzzled into Jack's shirt, stiff as a board from the utter bleakness of that entire nightmare as he took in shuddering breaths to calm his thundering heart. Jack sat there with him for what felt like endless hours, whispering soothing things and lulling him into a tired state by continuously scratching as his ears and massaging his head—lavishing him with soothing touches and caresses. He slumped across Jack's lap, turning his head when he felt Jack lean forward and place a light kiss on his furred cheek as he sighed in relief and let the final echoes of his fear induced shivering skitter across him. He rested his cheek against Jack's knee, eyes drooping as Jack continued to soothe him by lovingly petting him. His eyes closed with the scent and feel of Jack around him, emanating an odd warmth through his actions even though he held that elemental coldness, every touch unmistakable in its care.

He slept like a log after he finally relaxed into a natural slumber, glad to know he didn't even dream.

* * *

No updating schedule for this story set yet. I can't get my writer to write, mostly just posting this to let you guys know I AM working on stuff...including the re-hashing of Manny's Moonlight (growls angrily and mutters about re-thinking that story _again_). It's also 6am...do I need to mention how hard this Chapter was to edit? If you don't leave me lots of love I might actually go bang my head against the wall.

...You guys do still want this story right? I don't know anymore lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, etc...

**A/N**: To the new people who left reviews, **THANK YOU! **I love seeing new names in my reviews section ^_^

**Oh**: I'm writing an Eggnog fic (youngNorth/bookBunny) and apparently doing a requested Blackice (Pitch/Jack) for a reviewer's birthday. I'd appreciate it if, when you guys happen across those when I get them out, you review them for me since I dunno what I'm doing with those pairings :)

Mating Season HOY! That means that below thar be **SEX BETWEEN TWO MALES.** If you don't like it feel free to skip this chapter and the next...whoops wasn't supposed to drop that hint.

I tried...Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: 'Mate'ing Season

Aster rolled over on the bed, groggily. It took him a moment to get his wits about him, feeling that all too familiar heat as it filled him with a primal need that hadn't been there when he'd first woken up from the nightmare before he had fallen asleep again.

He'd been too shocked when he woke from Sandy's dream sand, too scared and traumatized—shivering like a kit from the nightmare Pitch had induced to wake him up. Then his Jack had shown up, there to save him from his traumatic memories and lulling him back into a restful, natural, sleep with gentle caresses and soothing murmured words. He groaned at the memory, remembering the scent of Jack, the sensual caressing of his cold fingers through his fur as they soothed away his fears. Aster let out a heady groan as his body ignited with his rut and he was engrossed with that all encompassing need to find a Mate. He clenched his pawed hand in the bed sheet and buried his nose in the side of the bed that Jack had been sitting on when he'd woken up from the dream that Sandy had manipulated enough for Pitch to scare him awake. He took in a heady sniffing of the mattress and groaned deeply as he clawed at the sheets, unable to stop himself as he hardened from rubbing against the mattress with a needy, high pitched, whimper and accompanying that with a shudder as the sheets disrupted the path of his fur in an enticing sensation that sent small zips of electricity through his skin.

He _needed_ Jack right now—_wanted_ him. His body pushed itself up from the bed and he lifted his nose into the air, stepping out into the hallway and following Jack's scent like a predator chasing after prey. He traversed the hallways quietly, his ears swiveling back and forth as he picked up the sounds that carried the clanking of kitchenware downstairs. Aster's entire frame shot bolt straight when those clanking bits of pots and pans were followed by the light humming of the very baritone voice that had hummed and cooed him into unconscious bliss earlier.

_Jack_.

Aster stalked through the remaining of the hallway and through the home quietly, knowing it wasn't his but uncaring for the moment. His goal was just a mere ten feet from him now. He halted for only a moment seeing Jack standing at the stove in the kitchen as relief washed through him, his conversation with Jack sparking as he remembered the all important bit—he'd agreed to being his Mate. No struggles, no fight for dominance…_his_ Mate. Jack was the being that would fix _all_ of his current problems and be there to comfort and hold for the rest of Aster's already _long_ life. Aster shuddered in relief when he realized there wasn't a pressing need to fight to mark the man in front of him, it would need to be done, but the fact that he had his verbal agreement helped Aster think straight for a moment as he gazed at Jack.

His back was turned to Aster. Aster couldn't help but pick up that heady scent of worry that clung to Jack. It was sour and a _very _unfitting scent for his potential Mate. It made Aster feel the need to comfort first before he did anything further. Aster padded out into the kitchen and snaked his paws across Jack's slim waist, running his claws across the material of Jack's shirt lightly before he gripped Jack around his waist. He tugged Jack's back flush against his front with the initial want to comfort him before he shuddered at the closeness of Jack's cold warmth and setting away to grinding his hips forward. He took in a shuddering breath, trying with desperation to push back against his primal needs and trying to let Jack know, without speaking, that everything was fine. He gave Jack's waist a light squeeze before he nuzzled the back of Jack's throat—groaning headily as Jack hummed his greeting and gave his furred forearms a light squeeze in return as Aster began to pick up the ever prevalent scent of immediate arousal from Jack.

"Jack…" He trailed off, nipping at his ear and relishing in the shudder that followed from Jack—his paws trailing along Jack's clothed form. A fleeting curiosity crossed his mind as to why his Mate still wore the bare minimum of a suit in nothing more than a white buttoned up shirt and black dress pants. Aster's voice was gruff and strangled as he tried to greet Jack without sounding so _needy_. "Why're ya dressed up?"

"'Roo!" Jack chuckled, gripping his trailing paws and tilting his head up with a smirk to look at Aster. Aster growled headily when Jack pressed his rump against his front, wriggling enticingly against his growing erection and quipping, "Well, guess _you're_ happy to see me."

"Just hormones." Aster muttered, his arms tightening on Jack's frame when he briefly realized how insulting that answer was. "Ah mean..._fuck_ Jack Ah want ya _so_ badly…" Aster growled and nuzzled Jack's throat again, relishing in Jack's reaction as he chuckled and writhed in his arms. "Ah mean it's not just the hor—"

"I get it Aster." Jack laughed in his arms, a blush flushing up from his collar as his arousing scent of lust filtered from him. "I already _know_ that you love me and that you're a tad nuts right now."

Aster cleared his throat, trying to rid it of it's lusted over gritty sound as he murmured: "Ya got that bloody right mate. But ya've also got a total of thirty seconds ta throw me off before Ah fuck ya into the ground right here. Last chance Frostbite."

"Wouldn't you rather do this in the Warren?" Jack asked airily, gasping in a sharp breath that held an anticipatory edge to it.

"Need ta take edge off first." Aster ground out, followed by him hefting Jack's frame and pressing into him all the more as he hunched forward. "Is the house empty?"

Jack shuddered below him with a sharp nod. "Everyone—mmm—went out, figuring you'd be like this when you got—mmm—up." Aster growled happily, nipping at Jack's throat as he chuckled and added cheekily: "I look forward to you _fucking_ me into the _ground_."

Aster sucked in a sharp breath and hummed. "Ah'll try not ta lose mahself too much—avoid going in dry."

Jack was writhing into himself with that image and sending out a scent that engrossed Aster in his arousal. His arms tightened again before he lowered Jack's feet to the ground and trailed a paw downward to cup Jack quickly, giving his crotch an enticing rub that had Jack huffing in a broken, hitching, breath and arching followed by Aster responding to that notion. He began tugging at the belt on Jack's pants when Jack had responded accordingly by trailing his own hand downward and gripping Aster's paw. Aster nuzzled his throat again and groaned when Jack, the cheeky bastard, pressed himself forward and ground his crotch against Aster's padded palm. Aster's lids drooped briefly before he became a little more frantic.

Jack chuckled and then he leaned himself backwards into Aster again and made sure that their interlocking hands followed so that he could press their entwined hands against his crotch while he ground backwards into Aster's front. Aster shuddered and panted out a heavy breath, a strangled sound coming from his throat as his other paw, with motions that became quickly desperate and clumsy as his need to mate with Jack grew ever more pressing with the incessant teasing began to fumble with the damn belt's buckle. Jack chuckled airily below him, squirming and then coaxing Aster's paw from the buckle when Aster gave a frustrated whimper.

"It's alright Aster, I can do it." Jack soothed when Aster whined from behind him, no longer able to stop the pathetically desperate noises he made while like this while he panted heavily. It was embarrassing to admit but he _needed_ release, couldn't do it without Jack below him. "Shh…it's fine, just a second. I'm not going anywhere."

Aster's paws twitched, digging his claws into the shirt as Jack led his groping paws away from his belt with his hands. Aster nuzzled into Jack's neck again, moving a paw to his hip and gripping before thrusting forward and grinding against his back with another needy whine—urging him to _hurry_ the fuck up. It didn't help that Aster was getting so desperate, the building sensation in his lower abdomen beginning to get painful.

This was where he worried about Jack, _this_ is where he knew he would hurt him just like he'd hurt North. A rough, desperate in its action, filled entrance followed by a good, thorough, rutting where all he cared about was the fact that there was a body below him and his seed was settling into some_one _due to that need to Mate and procreate. It was primal, it was bestial—it was _everything_ Aster hated about this time of his life.

He just hoped Jack remembered he was something so much more through this entire process. He hoped Jack wouldn't leave him after this, hoped he wasn't going to lose him because his instincts drove him crazy as they flooded his body with hormones and clouded his thoughts as they drove him with that basic need to establish a Mate and then attempt to procreate with his chosen Mate.

Aster snapped to attention when he heard Jack's belt hit the floor along with his pants. Aster groaned and nipped again at Jack's shoulder, his paws yanking on Jack's boxers and making him gasp in surprise. Jack put up his first bit of a fight here, beginning to struggle against Aster and making him growl in distaste. Luckily Jack ignored that dangerous rumbling and twisted in Aster's arms as he stepped from his dress pants. Aster dug his claws into Jack's lower back when he faced him in the cocoon of his arms. Jack smirked up to Aster and rose lightly on his toes to lay a kiss on the edge of Aster's muzzle.

"You, sir, are _not_ going in dry on me." Jack reprimanded, followed quickly by Jack shooting out a cold gust of wind towards Aster and summoning up a thin sheet of ice around his own body to slip through Aster's tight embrace. Jack escaped from Aster's grip, the wind shooting Aster backwards into the island of the kitchen and making him snarl in distaste even though Aster thrilled at Jack's stern reprimanding and the fact that he was accidentally initiating a Mating game by running. "_And_ you've got to catch me first!"

Aster recovered from slumping against the kitchen's island with an excited growl and thrilled at that, chasing after his intended Mate as he shot off on a chilled gust of wind. Aster nearly had him when he took the corner to the stairway but had to halt to take the stairs while Jack just arched upwards on his strong gust of wind—tossing his dress shirt and tie into Aster's face and making him briefly stumble. Aster tossed the shirt aside without a care and let out another heady growl. Aster got to Jack's bedroom door and slammed into it, throwing his shoulder into it when he discovered it was locked and snarling in distaste.

"Just a second Aster!" Jack shouted from beyond, Aster's ears twitching as he picked up the sounds from within. Jack was digging away in a drawer; that much he could tell, but it didn't matter. "Alright!"

The second Jack unlocked the door Aster threw it open and tackled into Jack, setting away to tearing his boxers off and feeling that man run a lubed up hand along his engorged shaft as Aster claimed Jack's lips in a sloppy kiss. He wrapped his long tongue around Jack's as he pushed Jack's legs apart and propped himself above Jack. He dug his claws into Jack's hip and hiked his lower half off the floor of his bedroom, hedging himself against Jack and hearing Jack gasp sharply below him. He met Jack's eyes as he pushed forward into Jack, roughly kissing him to mute those pained sounds coming from his mouth before he adjusted slightly to thrust in roughly. He swallowed Jack's scream that echoed his pain at the rough entrance, lubed or not, before he pushed up from Jack with a shudder of relief at _finally_ feeling Jack encase him as he set away beginning to sate his primal need. He groped roughly at Jack, muttering sorrow filled apologies to Jack as he bared Jack's shoulder and bit down on it sharply—Jack once again crying out in pain below him—before he suctioned the wound with a muffled groan as his jaw locked.

He kept a tight, locked, jaw on Jack's shoulder and adjusted his body below him. He hiked Jack's legs onto his waist and straightened to a crouch up onto his hind legs while moving the paw that had been gripping Jack's waist to the floor and propping them at a downward angle. Aster's thrusts were erratic with his desperation, Jack letting out sharp whimpers that were intermixed with one of two groans of pleasure before Aster found his erratic rhythm. He set away to making the pace pick up as his primal side took over and drowned out most of the sensations he was _supposed_ to enjoy in a normal enraptured situation. He hoped that after his first orgasm it would take the edge off his rut as he kept a tight grip on Jack's shoulder with his teeth. He once again adjusted on his haunches, gripped Jack's waist with his other paw and heard only small sounds of pleasure from Jack below him before he heard just the sound he wanted: Jack's moan as he hit his prostate.

That sound jerked Aster into overdrive, signaling that it was the best time to set away to ensuring his own pleasure along with his Mate's. His thrusts picked up, became erratic again in their powerful rhythm as he felt the growing coiling sensation in his lower abdomen. It built and built with each thrust, Jack's sounds becoming breathy and high pitched in ecstasy as they both began to pant from the exertion. Aster's muscles tensed briefly before he felt Jack tighten around him followed by a warm spot on his stomach. Jack's frame tensed, arching beautifully against his chest and causing a sweet friction that was nothing but pleasure as skin brushed against fur and interrupted its natural path. Aster lost it, letting out a sharp yell against Jack's shoulder and stiffening sharply as he hit his orgasm.

Aster slumped forward, releasing Jack's shoulder with some trouble and surprised when Jack clenched his fingers into Aster's furry cheek and _forced_ him into a desperate kiss that was short but gave Aster that ensuring knowledge that he was alright—followed by the bastard lulling his tongue out and laving it along Aster's jaw to pick up the saliva that had fallen there when Aster had languidly released his bite.

They huffed and panted, Aster still half hard even after that release. He laughed airily towards Jack.

"Fuck." He ground out with a light, sated, laugh.

"Freak…in…the…sheets." Jack panted out with a glimmer of humor to those blue eyes. Jack wriggled against Aster, leaning forward and laying a light kiss on his nose before he tilted backwards to look at Aster in the eye, his breathing beginning to even out. "Feeling a little…less desperate?"

Aster nodded, nuzzling against Jack's jaw and licking out his tongue—shivering as he tasted that icy sweat from Jack. "Yea," He gave a languid thrust into Jack that was gentle as he felt the crawling claws of his rut begin to grip him yet again, "but round two's just 'round the corner. Ya a'right?"

Jack hummed and nodded, gasping in a sharp breath and biting his lower lip as his blush sprang forth again. "I'm surprisingly fine."

Aster thrust forward, making Jack take in a sharp breath and bouncing him. "Good. Ah should mention," Aster growled with another needy tone, "yer _mine_ now."

Granted Aster could blame that overly possessive claim on his hormones, but there was part truth to that statement. As far as Aster was concerned they were _Mated_, married, hitched, till death did they part and gods _help_ the person who tries to take Jack away from him. Aster ground his teeth in a sated purr with that thought and a smirk adorning his lips.

Jack gasped again when Aster thrust, his own erection beginning to harden against Aster's stomach, followed by him throwing his head back to let out a sharp breath and reply with: "Then you're _mine_."

Aster sucked in a sharp breath when Jack lurched forward in his grasp and bit down—_hard_—on Aster's shoulder, the same spot that he'd bitten down on Jack. Aster threw his head back and laughed after hissing briefly in pain and embraced Jack tightly against him as Jack released his own bite with a pride filled face that quickly scrunched into a mask of pleasure as Aster thrust again.

He nuzzled Jack's jaw and said against it, "Yer going ta have ta part the fur next time, but Ah'll take it."

Jack playfully spat like he had a mouth full of hair before he snickered, gasped and arched. "You'll let me-?"

"Mmmhmm." Aster hummed out, laying Jack's back on the floor and trailing his claws lightly along Jack's abdomen before he gripped him in a strong grasp and gave him a loving pump. "Not right now though," Aster licked out his tongue and nuzzled the other side of Jack's shoulder, preparing to bite down there as well because he wanted _two_ visible marks on his Mate, "right now Ah'm going ta pound ya into the ground again."

"Bring it Cottontail!" Jack dared, followed by a sharp gasp and a breathy chuckle of pleasure.

Aster set away to doing exactly that too. He switched their positions around yet again. He straightened rightly onto his haunches and literally manhandled Jack to his hands and knees. He stepped forward and crouched down, mounting Jack from the back and laying his front along Jack's back. He parted Jack's legs a little more, growled out dangerously before he thrust back into Jack making him arch and cry.

Aster grinned as he heard that noise, biting into Jack's other shoulder as he trailed his left paw to his throat and gripped it, wriggling a furred digit into his mouth and shuddering when the larrikin gave it a heady sucking as if it was a lollipop. Aster hummed his approval of this as his right paw's claws dug into Jack's hip again, keeping him staked in place as he pounded roughly forward—the sharp slapping sounding out as fur met flesh. Jack gasped and moaned, adjusting below him only a little and causing Aster's aim to shift.

Aster's rhythm picked up yet again, his search for Jack's prostate this time becoming frantic until he heard Jack yelp in pleasure followed by a sharp shudder of pleasure. Aster adjusted his footing and set away to hitting that particular spot in his Mate, thrilling with each mewling noise he made and cherishing how active of a partner Jack was even though Aster felt as if he was using him.

He felt Jack move below him again, realizing that Jack's arms were giving out as he had to use muscles to fight back each powerful, hind leg induced, thrust. Seeing this Aster moved his hand from Jack's mouth, snickering against his shoulder and giving it a loving lick as he trailed his paw to Jack's upper chest. He looped his arm around his thin frame and hiked him into his lap. He set away to bouncing Jack on his lap, having to once again adjust to find his prostate. When he found it Jack let out a sharp gasp followed by a _loud_ shout of _his_ name.

"Aster!" His voice cracked, what sounded like painfully.

He growled at the sound, it sending shivers down his spine and enticing him to coax another from his Mate. He managed, feeling the first clenching of Jack around him and noticing Jack was pumping himself furiously as he reached his other hand backward to grip one of Aster's ears and tug on it roughly. Aster shuddered at the sensation of Jack tugging his ear and nuzzled his neck as Jack sent another ripple of hormones through him by massaging the base. It set Aster into a frenzy.

The pleasure built, growing like a cresting wave as his abdomen tightened with each powerful thrust, high pitched cries and shouting's of ecstasy from Jack. Jack came in front of him, falling limp after stiffening and arching in his lap with a strangled sound. Aster snorted his approval as he panted heavily, continuing to bounce Jack on his lap for another minute before he finally reached his own orgasm. He stiffened himself, shivering shortly after and shuddering as relief shot through him.

Aster lost track of time after that, adjusting Jack's limp form when he needed too as the worst of his rut slowly began to pass, his instincts seeming to know that he had a Mate now. For the rest of the evening and well into the night Aster, unfortunately, used Jack's body to sate his needs—and to say he felt dirty about that fact was an understatement. As it was his lower abdomen tightened yet again, his body stiffening as he shouted out yet another orgasm, Jack limp below him and having _actually_ passed out, exhaustion claiming him from consciousness he didn't know when. Aster had tunnel vision after the second round, losing himself to the hormones that Jack had released with that loving rub at the base of his ear.

Aster slumped forward, catching himself before he landed squarely on the passed out Jack and panted heavily from the _literal_ marathon his rut caused. He wouldn't doubt it if his ears were about three shades redder than they should be from the heat his body had racked up from the exertion. Jack shifted below him slowly at first, looking pale and in serious need of some rest—and possibly even food if Aster could get it in him.

Aster groaned, feeling the first of many pangs of guilt before Jack's bright blue eyes opened lazily and he smirked tiredly up at Aster as he sucked in a sharp breath. Jack pushed up; each movement looking strained and forced, from the floor with a wince. Aster watched this, ignoring the immediate, impossible, half-hardening of his member again from Jack's movements. Aster groaned, hating that he found every bit of Jack's thin frame enticing and sexy, and that lust filled attraction to his body was only amplified tenfold while he was in his rut. Jack chuckled weakly, most likely having seen that lust filled look.

"Aster, can we—"

"Break?" He interjected, nodding enthusiastically and sucking in a sharp breath through his mouth. "If ya want Ah'll even go ta mah Warren ta keep from touchin' ya again." Aster lowered his head and pressed it against Jack's forehead. "Ah don't want ta use ya anymore—Ah _can't_."

Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, adrenaline kicking through him and panic looking as if it had a solid grip on him as he lurched forward and hugged Aster, the scent of fear lacing itself around him again.

"No!" Jack whimpered out. "You were gone for," He hiccupped a breath in followed by a chilled tear freezing on his cheek halfway down it, "four days! I don't—_can't_—handle you being gone again like that right now. Don't leave me, and I already told you 'Roo," Jack chuckled lightly and smiled up at him, "I'm fine. I'm _willing_ to do this with you. Aster I _love_ you—and you're _not_ using me!"

"A'right, a'right." Aster gave Jack's back a loving rub followed by him nuzzling Jack's face followed by a quick loving lick from jaw line to temple, then through hair. Jack snickered, his movements stiff and telling Aster he'd have to give his Mate some kind of massage to loosen him up a bit before they did anymore physical activities. Aster soon extracted from Jack, hauling him up into his arms and laying him onto the bed. "Ah love ya too, _Mate_." Aster sent a quick grin to Jack whose eyes widened and glittered with glee at that endearing term. "But Ah'm going ta get us some food. Have ya got any way ta heal yerself that Ah could help with while we eat?"

Jack shook his head. "I'll just apply extra cold to…well, _everything_. It'll do a little bit of help and I'll be able to handle you again."

Aster's instincts thrilled at that, his ears perking forward and he grinned with lust evident in his eyes before he shook his head sharply. He grabbed up Jack's robe from the door hook and tugged it around his frame, trying to hide himself as he padded from the bedroom with a loving glance over his shoulder towards Jack. He got to the kitchen, surprised to see a bag of—literally—take out sitting on the counter with a note from North.

Aster gazed at it, smirking briefly as it listed the contents of the meal and telling Aster and Jack that they had house for the next three days to themselves to 'work out'. Aster laughed, ambling back to the stairway and into Jack's room with an excited purr as he crawled onto the bed next to Jack and nuzzled into his cheek, his breathing slow and deep.

"Jacky, mate, ya need ta eat." He coaxed, straightening when Jack grumbled something and shrugging from the robe. He curled up next to Jack after setting the take out bag onto the nightstand and dug out one of the containers. He positioned Jack into sitting up by leaning him against his furred shoulder followed by him scooping up chow mien onto the fork and running it under Jack's nose. "Open up, ya larrikin."

Jack did exactly that, humming enticingly. Aster sucked in a sharp breath, whimpering and chastising Jack on making another noise like that again. Jack, the cheeky little buggar, drove Aster nuts through the rest of the meal by making delectable sounds that had Aster once again hard. He panted as he set aside the empty container of take out, having fed the entire box to Jack, before he laid back and did his best to ignore his needs and settled into a mixed and tossed vegetable sesame seed concoction in another container. He managed to cool his jets and set the empty container aside as he curled up next to Jack. He ignored the clawing heat of his rut, able to after the marathon he'd been on with Jack. Jack's form slumped against him in slumber, breathing heavily and lightly drooling—thoroughly exhausted. Aster chuckled, wriggling down onto the bed to lay flat so that he could rest as well while tucking Jack's head under his chin—followed quickly by him rubbing his chin along Jack's head—before he too laid down to sleep.

* * *

(Cheeks eye twitches) WTF did I just write...?

Responses (holy shitsnacks that's a lot of responses)

To **GissieGirl**: More's on the way! Also I find myself defaulting to this universe so much it's hard to NOT write in it lol.

To **echoesofthebadwolf**: (blushes) (coughs) Well thank you (tries to go hide behind something). I love Jack/Rabbit just a little too much. Their chemistry just sings to me XD. If you're open to things then might I suggest checking out my soon to be released Eggnog (youngNorth/bookBunny) one-shot that is coming out soon along with the Blackice (pitch/jack) one-shot I'm writing for a reviewer for their birthday? It's not my norm, but it was fun to experiment with and I'd appreciate any little input peoples have towards them because I dunno what I'm doing with those pairs haha.

To **Sakural7865**: OMG you're Human now since you can review rightly! I'm sorry lol I always end up twisting that knife in your heart XD.

To **Rosemirror**: I'd like the kidz too...and its happening to some people's distaste but the masses have spoken and I like myself a challenge.

To **Shadowdog85**: This story is continuing! Especially because if I don't I have this idea that pitchforks and torches will suddenly appear outside my house...

To **Optomistic** **Emo** **Kleptomaniac**: (flails helplessly) Alright, alright! You've already milked a Jack/Bunny eggnog story out of me and that damn rugby story I'm not going to let you down lovely!

To **storygirl99210**: I'm doing another Jack POV and might continue it intermittently because...well...I _liked_ adding that in and it seemed fairly well embraced.

To **Lousia** **Rose**: You know I didn't even know about that RotG birthday till after I posted. I was like...huh timing lol. I'm so aware of things! Glad you liked it.

To **Shanatic**: I'm totally naming a kit King for you...because that name is kinda awesome. Hey, man...do I have to get on Craigslist and spent the next three months setting up that one thing? Hint hint...(I still can't wait for it lol).

To **Jimbob** **Delilah** (**Mox**): There's enough gut wrenching RotG stories out there...but Aster is kinda a klutz ;D It's okay though Jack loves him anyways and of course his friends aren't going to let him just die ;D. Also I'm started Chapter 2 of our co-written story...I might have a little bit too much fun writing that story.

To **yey**: Of course I mention peoples on my tumblr page! I lurve you guys haha. Also the writing keeps piling up too. Just a little over packed right now. Nothing I can't handle of course, but still a bit stressful - so thanks for being patient, it means a lot.

To **Tigermike83**: Thanks! I'm glad the first Chapter was so well received! More's coming as I chip away at this story while I intermittently write between the others that have suddenly appeared on my lap.

To **Sticksandstones**: Okay so the kits situation, I've got an idea for this story and for another story (not giving it away unless you paid attention to other reviews haha) and I've got 2 believeable scenarios set up and I even went and asked Shanatic if it sounded legit, apparently it did.

To **Yuhi** **Fujimiya**: Mating Season's being covered, but I'm keeping it fairly short because I gotta be honest I'm running low on my smut writing abilities haha. I don't know if Jack would be the one getting preggers or not! I haven't crossed that bridge yet (evil laugh).

To **MsWharton**: I'm glad it made you happy. Writing this story makes me happy :)

To **Star** **Anise**: Yea Aster's gonna kick Pitch when his head's back on his shoulders...because it amuses me.

To **AvelynnLoverxX**: I'm updating as quickly as I can! I'm sorry haha. I've got the 12 days of Jack/Rabbit I'm writing for, 2 one-shots that are coming out soon, trying to figure out what I'm going to do with Manny's, Intricate Kingdoms that I'm writing for and then I've got this story I'm tossing about as well. So your patience is very much appreciated and I hope you love every chapter I release and I hope they're to your liking and they aren't utter trash :)

To **Ultravioletlex**: I know right? This story's so sugary sweet it gave me a cavity. I'm glad it makes your day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, etc...

**A/N:** Jack stole the spotlight again. Somebody else stop him, I'm too lazy too.

**Also**: I know you guys are busy with finals but make sure when you finish them and recover that you swoop back and drop a review, and don't forget. Actually _any_ story you read during this time deserves your review even if it is after the fact (go read Global Warming and leave that author love please, s/he is _really_ superb and deserves them). **Don't forget about us authors and how your reviews help us, K?** I can personally say that Intricate Kingdoms and Manny's (pretty much _all_ my stories right now) are lacking updates because I don't see any new reviews for them so I'm just pushing them to the sidelines and assuming peeps don't want to read them...the exception being this story that gets chipped away at daily...I literally set aside an hour to do this one in small tidbits.

The above is the reason to why I'm just practicing stuff with 12 days of Jack/Rabbit.

To anyone interested: **Manny's Moonlight** is being continued without the threat of being taken down and I'd love it if you guys could go read Mox and I's co-written story **Painting Myths. **Also I wrote a bromance young North and book Bunnymund one shot that I am unhealthily attached too and I'd love to see the views go up for that story as well - not to mention I got the urge to write another chapter for it, which'll come out when I figure it out (I seriously get the strangest urges). It's called: **Baby It's Cold Outside**.

All of the above can be done when you get a breather/recover from finals that is and for the ones who are just busy in general from Christmas this applies to you too - but as I said, _**do it when you get a**** breather** _:) :) :)

Anyways: I hope everyone's been keeping safe and I hope those of you doing school-related work are successful in your endeavors! I miss my reviewers, I'll admit XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Rutting its Course

Jack pushed up from the nest and winced as fire raced up his spine. It was now four days after Aster's rut had hit him, four days of Aster pounding into Jack with abandon and he had to admit, he was _sore_. Aster, bless him, had _tried_ to help alleviate some of the pain by giving him a heartfelt massage—which apparently had adverse affects and just managed to turn Aster on and make him susceptible to his rut—before he had went right back to rutting thoroughly. Jack sucked in a sharp breath as he moved from under Aster's arm, sore, but _relieved_ that Aster was _finally_ comfortable enough to let himself _go_ around him.

But Jack wasn't going to let Aster run the show this time, especially not when he was fairly sore. At least not till Jack at least _warmed_ himself up a bit first.

Jack snickered in delight as he leaned to the right and grabbed up the bottle of lube that he had gone out to buy when he'd just _barely _managed to get out from Aster's grip a day ago. It had taken a lot of wriggling, wrestling, quite a few laughs, orgasms and finally two tricks before Jack had managed to get out from under Aster. He didn't know how, but he managed to trick Aster into letting him go at first with some promise he couldn't even remember and it somehow had led Aster into the bathroom where Jack quickly locked him into the confines with a promise to return after he'd got some lube—all of this arising because Aster had informed Jack that he didn't have any in the Warren.

Of course that wasn't the only tricky part. Getting out of Aster's grasp had proven to be tricky as well, especially since he apparently knew a wide array of martial arts and had a wide array of grapples that he could easily switch to over the course of Jack's attempts at an escape. It was a trick to escape Aster's ever nimble arms as he grappled Jack to him, fighting to keep his Mate with him before Jack had—just like Aster did frequently—tapped his foot on the ground under Aster's and left a frozen path of ice where his hind foot was about to land. Aster slipped, landing on his furry ass again and growling towards Jack as he froze his wrists to the ground to stall him up and Jack had frantically thought of a way to contain Aster. From there it was a moment of luring Aster into the bathroom, slipping past when he managed to get into the room and then closing the door and slapping a healthy dosing of ice to the front, making an icy wall that Aster could glare through towards Jack as he stayed trapped while Jack headed out for a bit of a breather and to pick up the lube.

He hadn't taken long to buy the lube, feeling an odd pull to get back to Aster as he was out and about, but he _had _bumped into North on the way back to the bedroom. Jack grinned briefly at the memory as he looked down at Aster who was still out like a light. North had grinned, pulling him into his side and telling him a good way to get revenge on Bunny if he needed it. It wasn't long after that exchange that Aster, in his Hareman shape and fully dressed, had swooped in with a nod to North and then set away to dragging Jack to the Warren—especially when Pitch had shown back up to the mansion.

The second they had got into the tunnel Aster had stripped off his clothes, tossed them aside as he shifted back to his Pooka form and set away to attacking Jack with lustful caresses and loving—desperate still—touches. They'd spent the first day in the tunnel and slowly crawled their way from there into the grass fields before Aster forced himself to cook food for them and allow them both to rest. The next round had been after breakfast, christening Aster's kitchen followed by the living room and ending back in the kitchen again after another hardy meal. Yesterday had been the living room after breakfast followed shortly by the grass outside when Jack had suggested a lunch outside. In all, they'd eventually ended up in the nest, where they were now—and where Jack was about to do something North had told him was especially fun to do during Aster's rut.

He'd worry about how North knew these things later, right now he had payback to issue.

He glanced at Aster who was sleeping peacefully, already amassing morning wood. Jack rolled his eyes, letting the humor in that realization set in before he gently gripped Aster's wrists after setting the lube aside and summoned up a chilled ice block at each limb. Aster twitched in his sleep, attempting to turn over before he tensed when Jack held him in place and he watched as those crisp green eyes cracked open in curiosity before Jack snickered and connected the icy shackles on his wrists to one another by a linked, frozen, chain.

Jack laughed as Aster's eyes snapped fully open and he watched Aster squirm and fight against him as Jack froze his icy wrist shackle's chain to the burrow's dirt wall. To make sure it stuck Jack made icicle stakes and forced them to bend into the sturdy dirt walls of the burrow. He sat back with a smirk while he crossed his arms, hoping his restraints were sturdy, and planned on using this rare chance to do something he'd always wanted to do with Aster from the very second he met him.

"Jack, let me go." Aster growled out, baring his teeth as his ears swiveled backwards in displeasure. He struggled against the icy bindings with a glare adorning his features while at the same time giving Jack an enticing view of his upper torso flexing. Jack's eyes dipped as the muscles below fur bunched and rippled with the movements Aster made before his attention was drawn back to Aster's face as he snapped, "Let me go—_now_."

"No." Jack stated, throwing his left leg over Aster's waist and straddling him around his belly.

"Jack! Now is not the bloody time ta experiment with me! Ah'm in mah _rut_, _Ah'm_ the buck!" Aster snarled, wrestling against his restraints and huffing out hot angry breaths.

"Oh you're the buck alright." Jack murmured, leaning forward with a light eye roll and claiming Aster's lips. He pressed their chests together; rubbing his body along Aster's furred front and making them both shudder at the sensation. Jack looped his arms around Aster's neck, adding a little extra ice to the bindings as he settled into a heavy make out session with _his_ buck—igniting his own kindling of arousal with that thought. He leaned back and smirked down at Aster, the being he was bound to…and he wouldn't have it any other way. "You're _my_ buck, which means _I_ get to _ride_ you at least once during your rut."

Aster's body, at first, struggled more before it froze as it registered what Jack had just said. He cocked a brow, one ear swiveling towards Jack while the other twitched and faced away. Uncertainty crossed his features even though lust sat in his gorgeous green eyes, the pupils dilated out so far there was only a single ring of green that made up his irises.

"What now?" He asked, a groan escaping his mouth as Jack raked his fingers through Aster's furred chest, pausing when they crossed his nipples to tease them with ice licked fingertips. Aster sucked in a sharp breath, eyes lulling half closed as he sighed out a breath as he arched off the nest from Jack's teasing. "Jack…"

Jack chuckled at the guttural plea that escaped Aster's throat. He nuzzled his nose into Aster's tuft of fur at his chest and slowly made his way downward along Aster's frame before he pushed himself up into a straddling position again and reached a sure hand behind him with a devious smirk on his lips. Aster gasped, bucking upwards on the bed as Jack ran a cold digit under his shaft. Jack thrilled as Aster shuddered, glancing behind him to see those furry hind feet with digits that were curling into the nest. He could feel the uncertainty that Aster still had about the whole situation, his body tense below him, yet his reactions to it stated otherwise.

"Aster, relax." Jack told him, leaning to the right and gathering up the lube.

Aster groaned, muscles still tense below Jack. "Ah told ya, experimentin' when Ah'm in mah rut is _not_ the best time." Aster squirmed below Jack, huffing out a sharp breath and letting loose one of those deliciously desperate whines he had been making fairly frequently during his rut—and _yes_ Jack had noticed every single one of them. Change that, he _thrilled_ hearing them. He _liked_ to know that Aster wanted him so badly that he was willing to make _those_ kinds of noises—rut or not. Jack turned a smirk towards Aster as he rubbed his hands together after applying a liberal amount of lube to his palm and heard Aster suck in a sharp, steadying, breath. "Jacky, Mate, Ah love ya. Ah do, but at the moment yer buck needs ya ta not _screw_ around—unless _Ah'm_ doin' the _screwin_. In fact, if Ah wasn't being driven mad right now Ah'd love every second of this idea o'yers but as of right—nngh."

Jack cut his tirade off by running his lubed hand along Aster's erect member, eating up the visual of Aster's eyes rolling backwards while his chest huffed in heavy breaths with each slow stroke, Aster writhing on the nest. Jack snickered, watching as Aster unraveled right below him. Jack propped himself up onto his knees, keeping a solid pace with his right hand while he probed and prepared himself for the imminent impaling of himself on Aster's prime and ready erection. Jack licked his lips, ceasing his stroking when Aster let out a heady groan and smiled down at Aster as he pushed his still slick with lube hands onto Aster's furry stomach. He trailed his hand outwards to his slim hips and pushed them down—intent on keeping Aster from bucking up roughly into him.

Jack bit his lower lip, his cheeks flushing as he slowly lowered himself onto Aster who threw his head back and groaned before a sharp, "Jack!" sounded out. Jack smirked, rocking forward soon as he had fully encased Aster and shivered at the feel of him inside. It never failed, hot—warm—Aster always made him feel so _good_. He swallowed the hitch of air he'd taken in and let a moan escape his throat, gasping when his hands slipped and Aster bucked up into him roughly with a needy edge. Jack chuckled, _laughed_, as he slammed his hands down onto Aster's hips again and smiled to Aster who was gazing down at him with heated, lust filled, eyes while a needy growl escaped from that furred muzzle of his.

"Shh." Jack chastised with a smirk. "I'm in charge at the moment. You can still be the buck from the bottom."

"Jack!" Aster snapped, bucking up again when Jack's hands slipped yet again—eliciting another laugh from Jack that had Aster smirking like the devil himself towards him. "Ya better hurry up and get on with it, Mate, otherwise ya won't be in control much longer."

"Oh really?" Jack dared, once again pinning Aster's hips to the bed and rolling his hips forward with a sharp gasp of pleasure. "Why do you say that?"

"Ya didn't tie mah legs down." Jack stilled, his eyes widening as he glanced down and realized he _had_ made a mistake in that regard. Jack grinned, sending a daring glare towards Aster who met it by propping his hind feet onto the nest and bucking upwards sharply. Jack gasped at the rough treatment, _thrilled_ in it, and let out a sharp whine that echoed one of the many Aster had been letting loose over the past few days. "Big mistake there, Mate. Why wouldn't ya tie down the _strongest_ part of me?"

"For the thrill of it!" Jack responded with an excited –breathless—yell, throwing his right arm into the air and gripping Aster's waist, tugging at the fur to get a good hold and then shouting, "Yeehaw!"

Aster busted up laughing below him, setting away to giving Jack the ride of his life while all the while Jack found the entire experience thrilling. He'd never felt so relaxed with Aster, hadn't seen Aster as thoroughly involved—_uninhibited_—as he was now. Jack took in stuttering breaths that were intermixed with moans of pleasure as Aster found his prostate followed quickly by sharp tittering laughs that escaped every so often as they both set away to having some good, old fashioned, _fun _in the nest.

Jack huffed sharp breaths, losing himself to Aster as he thrust into him—filling Jack to the brim and making him see stars behind the closing lids of his eyes. He then heard the sharp crack of his shackles giving way followed again by Aster's claws raking themselves across his stomach as he thrust into Jack with seamless abandon. Jack was beginning to find it hard to breathe, everything building up to a climax that proved to be far better than any of his previous ones. Aster's paws gripped his waist, followed shortly by him growling enticingly as he rolled—moving Jack where he wanted him as he tossed Jack's legs over each shoulder—before he was thrusting into Jack again with panting breaths that stuttered as one of his paws groped for Jack, setting away to adding yet another erotic stimulation to his already cresting orgasm.

Jack soon found himself throwing his head back against the nest, screaming out his orgasm as his entire frame tensed before it slumped, the orgasm shuddering through his body and feeling a _million_ times better than it had previously.

Aster followed shortly after, thrusting into Jack another six times before he roared above him—slumping forward with heavy breaths and laying a loving kiss to Jack's lips as he slowly lowered Jack's legs back onto the nest. Jack sighed, grinning against those furred lips and wrapping his arms around Aster's neck, tugging him into a tight hug and nuzzling his own head under Aster's chin, both of them panting heavily.

"Well, Ah can honestly say that was fun." Aster told him, nuzzling against Jack's temple when he raised his head to grin up at him. "Want ta give it another go when Ah've calmed down? Ah'll stay put next time."

"Oh you sure as hell will." Jack replied with a quirking of his lips. "I'm icing _everything_ to the ground next time."

Aster chuckled above him, sucking in a sharp breath and glancing up to him with worried eyes. "Can ya go another 'round?" Aster gave a tentative thrust, half hard again and shuddering—eye lids fluttering—before he hummed above Jack. "If not Ah _think_ Ah might be able ta take care of it mahself."

Jack chuckled. "As much as I'd _like_ that show, I can assure you I can handle another round. Bring it on."

Aster licked his tongue out; giving Jack _his_ version of a kiss as he gave his face a brief washing that had Jack giggling at first before Aster claimed his lips. Jack sighed into that mouth, realizing that though Aster was still thoroughly in his rut he was taking a moment to go slow—and to Jack's surprise he stayed at that pace.

Jack arched, moaned and let out sharp cries of ecstasy at each loving thrust—never before feeling Aster take it this slow before and realizing that he was picking up on a few other sensations. For instance Aster's fur rubbed against him in a ticklish manner that had Jack's balls tightening enticingly. That sensation was followed up by the sounds Aster made while above him, grunting, huffing, panting; letting loose rumbling groans and then Jack got to watch as Aster looked to be thoroughly enjoying the very same things Jack was. The two worked in tandem with one another, both of them taking the time to _enjoy_ the act of sex—_together_—before Aster let out a heavy rumbling growl that echoed his need to continue on with his rut's version of sex. Jack watched as Aster's eyes glanced up to him, to which Jack nodded.

"Go ahead." Jack huffed out, wrapping his legs around Aster's waist and feeling those powerful thrusts yet again as they jarred his prostate and brought that cresting climax ever closer yet again.

Jack once again found his orgasm, seeing stars behind his closed eyes and arching off the bed sharply as his body stiffened briefly before it relaxed—Aster still thrusting into him with heavy, panting, breaths as he dug his claws into Jack's hips to get a better grip.

Jack's eyes began to flutter shut as exhaustion struck him, writhing in pleasure as he felt Aster's release once again fill him up before Aster slumped next to him. Jack, his legs still entwined with Aster's, curled into his Mate's side and nuzzled the fur on his chest.

"My Mate." Jack hummed out, eyes drooping with intent to sleep in time to hear Aster's response.

"Your Mate." Aster panted out, the smile on his face carrying through to his voice. "My Mate."

"Mmmhmm." Jack hummed again. "Your Mate. Love you."

"Ah love ya too." Aster's rough paw ran up and down Jack's bicep before Aster curled protectively around Jack.

Jack was seconds from falling asleep when his phone chirped from…somewhere. Jack lifted his head with a huff.

"Where'd we leave my pants?" Jack asked, snorting out a laugh when Aster got a sheepish look of embarrassment.

"Ah…Ah don't remember." Aster stated gruffly. "Ah'll go look fer 'em. Stay put, ya need the rest."

Jack nodded, touched by Aster's care before he flopped into the warm spot Aster left behind. He frowned shortly after rolling into that spot, realizing it was too hot, before he pushed from it and relished in the cold side of the nest. He curled up there, the cold half of the nest acting as _his_ type of warm blanket. He heard Aster return to the bedroom, sitting up and gathering his phone in his hand to see he had six texts, ten voicemails and as he went to set away to returning some of the texts his phone rang. Jack sighed.

"Hello?" He answered into the phone, Aster crawling back onto the bed and propping himself up on his left elbow, that green gaze staring heatedly towards him.

"Jack, is North." North's gruff voice sounded out over the phone, and it held a hint of worry. "You are aware tomorrow is wedding, dah?"

"Yea…so what?"

"Strewth." Aster murmured, sitting up and waving for the phone. "Ah can handle this, mate."

Jack frowned towards Aster, hitting the speaker button on his phone and then saying, "North, Aster's right here if you need to talk to him. I've got you on speaker."

"Ah! Good!" North bellowed out. "Bunny, Tooth wants to know if flowers could be delivered tomorrow morning at six for arrangements. Then I want to know if you can still be best man?"

"'Course Ah will." Aster murmured somewhat dejectedly. "Ah can control mahself fer a copula hours, hell Ah might be able ta control mahself all day." With that Jack smiled warmly as Aster's arm looped around his waist and pulled him closer. "Helps ta have a Mate Ah know will be there."

"Ah! Good!" North chuckled heartily and Jack tried to keep his huff of air silent as Aster trailed an enticing path along his waist towards his groin before tracing his claws outward along his thigh. "I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow."

"Tell Tooth Ah'll get 'er the flowers in the mornin' at six, maybe a little earlier." Aster told North as he trailed that clawed paw back and leaned forward to nuzzle just behind Jack's ear. Jack sucked in a sharp breath and swallowed down his squeak as he felt Aster grip him lightly. "When do ya need me fer the ceremony?"

Jack swallowed down another huffing breath before he clamped his hand to his mouth as the beginnings of a moan slipped through. He sent a hate filled glare over to Aster, shifting his position and air huffing from his nose as Aster sent him a smirk. Jack let out a muffled sound as North rattled off a time before Jack's right hand shot out and scrabbled for the phone to slam his thumb on the end button furiously after they got out their goodbyes. Jack groaned as Aster hiked him into his lap and set away to nuzzling him before Jack arched as he was once again thrust into.

"Sorry, was goin' ta let ya rest." Aster murmured, sucking in a sharp breath and moaning enticingly.

"S'fine." Jack replied, huffing in a sharp breath and panting. "I can handle one more—but tomorrow you're not touching me."

Aster snorted. "We'll bloody well see about that."

Jack laughed playfully. "_You_ owe me _so_ many dances."

Aster growled behind him, nipping at his shoulder. "Ah owe ya a lot of things fer this."

Jack smirked, arching against Aster. "Well let's just start with a dance, hm?"

His response was another filling thrust and Jack realized in that moment that he was going to be _beyond_ sore for tomorrow's wedding.

* * *

Responses:

**storygirl99210**: I wouldn't say perfect...decent, but not perfect. I didn't want to push you guys too far. Aster got toned down _a lot_ from his original write up lol.

**yay**: I know I have a lot of stories! XD It helps that the plots are severely different (tucks the stack of papers and notes further under the desk discreetly). The results for kits was a definitive yes and only **Shanatic** so far is privy to how they shall come about because I asked her if it sounded like a legit solution to the whole 'They both have man bits' problem XD. I also have a little surprise in store to go along with that situation...ehhehehe.

**Tigermike83**: I'm glad you like it! Honestly Aster got _really_ toned down over the editing process. I had him a little too crazy in the beginning.

**AvelynnLoverxX**: Ugh it is the only case of bestiality I support too. I'm surprised I even like this pairing seeing as I'm not a big...er...whaddya call 'em lagomorphs? fan. Like this is the single exception haha.

**Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac**: I don't know what I would do if you aren't invading my personal space after every posting haha. Seriously (don't stop). I'm going to treat myself later...with lots more alcohol after this 12 days of Jack/Rabbit you somehow roped me into :)

**Shanatic**: I always want food at all hours of the day. Do you need a tissue for your nose? Also yea, a kit named King...it actually fits really friggin well for some reason. Hey, hey, where's My Regular update eh? C'mon! Yer killin' me here! The itchy weekends are getting to be too high!

**Queenofcrack97**: Awww thanks, that means a lot :) I'm currently busy balancing a lot of things so that's why my updates are lacking- that and I'm job hunting because I'm tired of not doing anything.

**Lady Minuialwen**: Was it really that fantastic?!

**Mox**: Yea that's right I'm calling you Mox now. You are distraction incarnate so that's impossible. I practiced...a lot...and have many failures posted haha. Also romance is really, really, really, tricky if you don't have your characters defined. It's why I poked you with so many sticks when we were writing Painting Myths.

**Shadowdog85**: I'm glad you loved it! More's coming...soon haha.

**SilverSamurai26**: Do you now? ;D Shanatic is the only being privy to how I'm gonna knock Jack up. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much to favorite it!

**Scavenger**'**sDaughter2**: AWWWW I'm so glad you loved the last one :) I hope it turns out just as good :/


End file.
